Super Rare 100% Pack
Super Rare 100% Pack is the mystery project set for Dragon Saga and is an excellent rescue method for new players...when it was cheap. Now boxes of it were selling for over 10000 yen on amazon. Details As the name suggests, Super Rare 100% Pack is a special type of pack which will always have 1 playable card, which is always a super rare. In addition there was a O-Mikuji card which were used to protect the Super Rare in the pack that will contain luck messages, or jokes. The Super Rares The main point of "Super Rare 100% Pack" is ovbiously the Super Rares. And of course as a mystery pack, the super rares must be GRAND and META. As a result, there will be super meta cards and fan favorites such as Codeking Mozart, Codeking Wilhelm, Überdragon Bajula, Greatest Caesar, the Dark Kaiser, Radio Roses, Zenith of "Wisdom" and Trueking Viola Sonata. There were also apparently 3 secret slots that were given to Codeking Ludwig, Sword Saint Jigen, Awoken Dragon World and the much coveted 5000GT, Riot. New cards were no slouch either as Valhalla Paladin, Sealing Dragon Elemental and Kanashimidomino, Destruction Demon Dragon are meta. However despite all of the rosy treats, it DOES have a dark side. Out of the 50 reprint slots, 11 are given to SOME REALLY TERRIBLE JUNK RARES. These include; *Deathliger, Lion of Chaos *Billion-Degree Dragon *Eternal Moon, the Enlightened White Knight *Idolmaster Leo *Auravine, Earth's Grasp *Aqua Sniper *Neo Bolshack Dragon *Deathblade Beetle *Necrodragon Belzarogue *Death Cruzer, the Annihilator AND save for Eternal Moon, all of these guys have flavor text which describe how cool, how awesome or their symbolism to make you feel better. BUT there's a good side! The packaging rates for junk rares are the same as any other card (Which means NO manipulations) and the contents of each box are unique save for or so you won't get a total faceslap. You may get duplicate cards, but no total kick in the face. Junk Rares aside, there are also huge amounts of suprise content such as or . Overall the contents are pretty much Tsundere for people who were not looking for 1 single card considering it seems harsh at first but once you have a good view on its packaging rates the outcome can be really good. However, if you are looking for only one card, just like the rest of the sets, buy singles. The O-Mikuji Cards There were also O-Mikuji cards in this set which aren't playable, but they protect the Super Rare inside and serve as good comedy bait. The O-Mikuji are the following: The Foil Patterns Unlike most DM sets, Super Rare 100% Pack does not have a set foil pattern and instead uses the foil patterns of the past. This includes the following: *Patternless foil from DM-01 to DM-07 *Striped Foil from DM-22 to DM-29 *Metallic Foil from DM-30 to DMX-01 *Episode Series Super Rare Foil *Episode 1 Very Rare Foil *Episode 2 Very Rare Foil *Episode 1 mode change foil *Episode 2 mode change foil As each non-Victory card has all foil patterns, it becomes highly difficult to collect all foil patterns and is nigh-on impossible even the player buys endless cartons. And most card stores will not allow you to choose your own foil pattern, so if you want to pack 4 cards in this set with the same foil in your deck, just care less about it. Currently.... This set is out of production and since it's too great, boxes can sell for over 10000 yen on amazon. If you see leftover copies in your nearby card stores, buy it before the chance is gone! Category:Individual Sets